


Arrival

by AgentLin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: A quick visit to Earth turns into an extended rescue mission as the boys now have to search the planet for the missing Princess. Although going back home won't be as simple as they want it to be either.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_“Humans are so annoying.”_

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, staring at the two idiot guards who had a fifth of a brain cell between them and yet still had the stupidity to deny him entry. He didn’t even say anything, his presence and attitude alone should scream danger to them, and they should have moved out of the way when he first appeared, but they didn’t. He honestly wasn’t expecting anyone to be present here, let alone for there to be some dumb security guards.

_“Humans? I thought this area was supposed to be deserted? How did you fuck this up?”_

_“I didn’t do shit, Minho! I just got here!”_

_“And things have already gone wrong.”_

_“I can handle it.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes. This is my mission, and I will take care of this.”_

_“Then how about some backup?”_

_“No thanks.”_

_“But I’m bored.”_

_“You don’t even wanna be on this planet.”_

_“Not unless I get to do something.”_

_“Minho, you better stay on the ship, or else.”_

_“Or else what?”_

_“We aren’t supposed to make contact with humans, remember?”_

_“Did you forget you already fucked that up.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_“I’m coming down.”_

_“No. Minho-”_

_“Too late.”_

_“We should just kill them.”_

Minho wasn’t the only one to materialize in a mist of static behind Hyunjin, Felix had also made the trip, following his hyung down to Earth. Although the second Minho laid eyes on these security guards he immediately remembered why he didn’t like the planet, or its inhabitants.

_“Minho! Are you insane!?” Hyunjin snapped. “We’re not supposed to draw attention to ourselves!”_

_“And standing here without verbally talking isn’t creepy as hell. Humans are dumb creatures anyway, we’d be doing them a favor. I mean look at these two, they’re clearly confused as fuck.”_

_“Dumb as fuck too. We’ve appeared outta thin air and they’re just staring, no idea what’s going on, not even questioning it.”_

_“I sense very low level intellect from these two.” Felix said. “If anything their minds are still trying to process what has happened before their eyes. Consider their silence and inaction a sign that they are in shock. They won’t be an issue.”_

_“See, so let’s just kill them.” Minho offered. “Get them out of the way.”_

_“We should not be causing any form of trouble on this planet. It’s bad enough that we’re here, and moreso that we’ve been seen.”_

_“I think the bigger issue is this place as a whole.” Hyunjin commented. “Something is not right.”_

_“Well, before you make any attempt, asking these two for any information would be a waste of time, I doubt they know anything of value.”_

_“I could have told you that, Felix. Besides, I had no intention of asking anything, just getting in.”_

_“And how do you intend to do that?”_

_“Not as discreetly as I originally planned.”_

Hyunjin summoned a couple handful of androids from the ship. They were humanoid in appearance, dressed in white, and a mix of organic and technological material. To the creatures of Earth they’d think they’re some form of AI, but they were far more complex and superior than anything they could ever fantasize about. They fought like humans, so any evidence of an attack wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary. Of course when the droids came down, they weren’t the only ones. The others on board the ship made their way down, seeing the situation before them.

_“Um, guys…” Seungmin wondered. “I don’t think this is the right place.”_

_“I’m afraid it is.” Hyunjin assured. “And discretion is no longer an option.”_

The droids charged forward, taking down the guards, and then storming into the building. They were much stronger than humans, so taking them down would be easy, and non lethal action would be used. The boys stayed behind, awaiting orders. Things weren’t going as planned, but Hyunjin was still in charge of the mission, so they’d follow his lead. After a moment Hyunjin made his way inside, the others right behind him.

None of them cared for the unconscious humans on the floor, and the droids around them made sure their task didn’t bother them in any way. The building they were in was new, and very high tech, and it wasn’t long before they realized it was built around something, a ship, bigger than any aircraft Earth had. Of course to humans the ship was alien, but to them it was common, well, not exactly. The ship they used to come to Earth was standard for guardians, the one in the building belonged to the royal family.

That ship left their home world, well, in human terms, almost two years ago. It flew itself to this planet carrying very special cargo. The plan had been for the ship to land discreetly, and remain hidden until they came to retrieve it. The situation they were currently in made it clear that something went wrong, and soon enough they’d learn it went very wrong. 

_“That’s impossible!” Hyunjin ran to the ship. “They couldn’t have!”_

The others followed Hyunjin, just as concerned. Their technology was far beyond human comprehension, so seeing the main door of one of their ships wide open was worrying. 

_“Jisung, Seungmin, go to the main control room, run a diagnosis check. I want to know how this ship is open! Now!” Hyunjin ordered. “Minho, you and Changbin search this ship for any intruders, get rid of them. The rest of you with me.”_

Everyone did as they were told, and split up. Those who stayed with Hyunjin followed him to the ship’s main living quarters. It was untouched, except for the pod in the dining hall, the one that was open.

_“No, no, no, NO!”_

Hyunjin looked around frantically, as if what was inside the pod had just fallen out. The others did the same, but it was clear the cargo was gone.

_“She’s not here!”_

_“What do you mean she’s not here?”Changbin yelled. “That can’t be right!”_

_“Her pod is empty, she’s gone. Jisung, tell me you or Seungmin have some kinda answer.”_

_“I have something.” Jisung said. “A basic system check reports a massive power surge.”_

_“How massive?”_

_“Unclear, but it was enough to cause a few malfunctions.”_

_“It must have been insane by human standards.” Chan commented. “Considering it messed with our technology.”_

_“And the pod.” Jeongin added, looking it over. “It malfunctioned too, that’s why it’s open.”_

_“They hurt her!”_

_“They have her.” Felix reminded. “She’s not here, and finding her is our priority.”_

_“Fuck!” Hyunjin took a breath. “You’re right, and we need to get out of here.”_

_“What are your orders?”_

_“Minimize the ship, we can figure out what went wrong later. But we need to find the princess, which means we need to talk to the humans.”_

_“Not it.” Minho chimed in. “Or I swear-”_

_“I’m just gonna need you to look intimidating. Maybe knock some sense into a human or two. Can you do that?”_

_“With pleasure.”_

_“Good. Felix?”_

_“I know.”_

_“Then let’s move. I’ll have the droids round up the humans and bring them to us.”_

The mission should have been over by now, they should have been on the way home, but things were becoming unexpectedly complicated. When they exited the ship Jisung went to the front of it, opening a secret panel and entering a code. The ship glowed red before shrinking in size until it fit in the palm of a hand. An easy mode of storage and transportation for their ships when empty. 

By then the building had also been completely raided, the humans tied up and brought to Hyunjin as he ordered. The slight problem with the need to interrogate them came from their semi-conscious state. Then again the real issue was more of a personal matter. Hyunjin and his people were naturally all telepathic, some of them blessed with more gifts, and it was normal to communicate that way. Although human minds weren’t used to such things, therefore it’d be a mess to sift through, and no one wanted to do it.

The responsibility landed on Felix though, the only one of their group whose mental capabilities were far stronger and more developed than the rest. He could easily read any creatures’ mind, and sift through the tangles of knowledge and memory to get whatever information was necessary. Back home he was definitely seen as special. Of course, even if connecting with a human mind would fall to him, he wasn’t gonna blindly jump in, that’s where Hyunjin came in.

“I’ll ask once, who’s in charge?”

Felix’s eyes glowed blue. Even if the humans weren’t fully conscious, they heard the question, and the answer was at the front of their minds.

_“That one.” Felix pointed to one of the scientists. “They’re in charge.”_

_“Great. Minho?”_

_“Yes please.”_

Minho grabbed the scientist, shaking them a bit to wake them up, and for fun shoving them against the wall. They were wide awake after that, so he dropped them to the floor and stepped back, letting the boss take over.

“How did you find the ship?”

“Wa… what?”

“How did you find the ship! Answer me!”

“I… I didn’t! I swear.”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m not lying! My team and I were hired to study the ship. The building and it were already here!”

“Who hired you?”

“I don’t know.

“You-”

“I really don’t! We work under an anonymous benefactor. We just send updates to an email.”

Hyunjin glanced over at Felix, who nodded, everything the scientist had said so far was truthful, but that wasn’t helping them.

“What about the girl?”

“Girl? There was life on the ship?”

“You didn’t know?”

“No, the ship was open when I first saw it. We’re just studying the technology… I had no idea there… wait… you guys are-”

_“Felix.”_

The scientist quickly collapsed, Felix having knocked him out in an instant. If the one in charge didn’t know anything of use, then no one else would. Now it was time to leave.

_“Seungmin, you and Jeongin copy all the data from the computers. We’ll go through it later. Felix, mind wipe them all, no memories of this place. The rest of you back to the ship, I’ll have the droids clean up this mess.”_

⧫

When everything was done, nothing was left. The tech, the building, turned to dust, as if it never existed, and the humans wouldn’t remember a thing. That was only one loose end tied up, and they had no idea how many more there were. It would take a while to track down the so called benefactor. They were in trouble, not to anyone in particular, but they just knew that losing the princess was bad. The sooner they found her, the better, but they had very little to work with for starters. Their visit to Earth was going to become an extended stay, with no end in sight.

_“We need to find the princess.” Chan said. “And fast.”_

_“But where do we even start?” Jeongin wondered. “Her pod was damaged, we don’t know what happened.”_

_“Once I run a proper diagnosis, I can figure out what went wrong.” Jisung added. “The malfunction shut down the cameras but I should be able to recover security footage, perhaps we can find out what happened to the princess.”_

_“What if…” Seungmin mumbled. “What if she’s dead?”_

_“Don’t think like that!” Hyunjin snapped. “She’s not dead!”_

_“She’s more valuable, more interesting, to humans if she’s alive.” Felix assured. “They won’t kill her, even if she causes trouble.”_

_“Yeah.” Jeongin added. “The pod wasn’t that damaged either, so it didn’t hurt her too bad.”_

_“Still.” Changbin said. “She could be anywhere on Earth. And who knows what she’s been through.”_

_“Y/n’s a tough girl.” Felix reminded. “She can take care of herself until we find her.”_

_“That means our stay on Earth will be extended.” Minho groaned. “We should activate the rest of our ship functions, and find a better hiding spot.”_

Minho whined a bit more before getting off the couch. Everyone had been gathered in the living room, but then followed Minho to another part of the ship. For the sake of preserving power a few ship functions were disabled, but now they’d need them to survive, or at least tolerate this planet. Minho really wanted to go home, they all did, but that wouldn’t be happening any time soon, even if they did go home, trouble awaited back there too. So much for a quick trip, Minho stared at the switch for a while before flipping it. Let the search begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_“I’m really starting to hate this planet.”_

Hyunjin stared out the window, alongside his brothers, looking down at one of the human cities. Their ship was camouflaged and constantly moving to avoid detection or accidental collisions. It was just another morning, another day in their search for you.

_“Get in line.” Minho commented. “I hated this place the second I laid eyes on it, and everyday it gets worse.”_

_“Let’s just focus on what we’re here to do.” Chan reminded. “Seungmin, have you finished reviewing the footage?”_

_“Yeah, I got a brief for you guys.”_

_“Me too.” Jisung added. “Well, more of a damage report.”_

_“What about you, Hyunjin?” Chan questioned. “Anything?”_

_“I got a few things we can discuss.”_

_“Good. We’ll talk after breakfast, come on, let’s go.”_

Everyone was helping with the search in their own ways. Chan and Minho stayed in the ship’s main navigation center, making sure they stayed hidden and there was no threat. Seungmin had been reviewing security footage of the royal ship, while Jisung investigated the physical damage. Jeongin was looking over the damaged pod, while Hyunjin and Changbin looked into the anonymous benefactor and searched the internet for any mention of you. Felix on the other hand stayed at a vantage point, meditating, and just trying to find you telepathically, given that the ship was constantly moving around the globe.

After breakfast everyone gathered in a conference room, Seungmin leading the meeting. He had gone through quite a lot of footage, but managed to create a timeline. Upon landing, the ship actually remained hidden for six months before it was discovered. Given how it was found, it wasn’t accidental. Explosions had been set off around the ship in an attempt to find its location, and wound up activating the ships defense system. The attackers were caught by surprise and were nearly destroyed, but they continued with caution.

In an attempt to stop the ships defenses, they managed to attach multiple hooks into the ship, then sent in a massive charge. Initially it cause a small malfunction, but the continual charges ultimately shut down the systems. The first charge actually damaged the pod, and so you woke up and fell out. From there they all witnessed the footage, seeing as you seized on the floor for a bit, before gaining some sense of self and getting up. It seemed obvious that you weren’t sure of anything, and stumbled around the ship, getting hit with electricity a few more times. 

Once the power was off the cameras shut off as well. The last thing they saw was you lying on the floor. Seungmin pointed out that you were alive when the cameras went down. After that though, they had no way of knowing your condition, or what came next. Jisung had written up a damage report, and they all had a copy they could look over, but he talked about a few things. The ship had quite a lot of damaged circuits, repairs can only be done back home. Overall though, the ship actually shut itself down to prevent further damage.

_“How badly was the princess hit though?” Minho asked. “She got hit like… three times?”_

_“The only bad one was the last.” Jeongin said. “The first two were pretty weak as the ship mostly shielded her from the initial voltage, but with systems failing, it’s likely the last one knocked her out. The pod opened and ejected her because a second hit would surely damage it to a point of hurting whoever was inside. So she avoided a lot of pain… but that doesn’t change the fact fact that we don’t know what happened to her.”_

_“What about you two?” Chan spoke up. “Hyunjin, Changbin, any leads?”_

_“The… internet, is a vast thing, but we have an access point.” Hyunjin explained. “We managed to trace the emails back to a university, but there’s no way such a place could have the funds or means to study our ships.”_

_“So this benefactor must be connected to the university somehow?”_

_“Most likely, unless we traced the email back to the wrong location.”_

_“We have no other leads right now.” Changbin said. “It wouldn’t hurt to look into this.”_

_“Well I’m not going down.” Minho stated. “And you can’t make me.”_

_“Easy.” Chan cut in. “We don’t all have to go down, so you can stay up here. Hyunjin, you said the emails lead to a university, so some of us can go down and pretend to be students.”_

_“And what exactly would we need to look for?” Felix asked. “I’m not going down there without a purpose.”_

_“Who says you were?”_

_“Who else at this table can actually create our cover down there?”_

_“Fair. So, what are we looking for?”_

_“The emails go to the university’s science lab.” Hyunjin said. “So we should find the computer in question, and who has been receiving the emails. If we find out who was getting the updates, we can find out what happened to the princess.”_

_“So we’re just looking for someone.” Jisung questioned. “It should be easy, in and out, right?”_

_“In theory, but humans can be unpredictable. We need to proceed with caution regardless.”_

_“So who’s going then?” Minho questioned. “Cause it’s not me.”_

_“Obviously. Besides Felix, I can go.”_

_“I’ll go as well.” Hyunjin volunteered. “This still feels like my mission.”_

_“The three of you should be enough.” Chan said. “So the rest of us will stay and do what we can from here.”_

_“Good. We just get moving, and not waste time.”_

⧫

_“I just realized we might have to talk to people.” Jisung commented. “Fuck.”_

The three boys stood by the open gate to the university, students shuffling around, going to classes or other activities. No one paid them any attention, preoccupied with their own things. It was easy for the trio to just walk on campus, but getting in was the easy part, everything else, not so much. They walked up to a campus map, trying to figure where to go.

_“So we’re here…” Hyunjin pointed. “And the science labs are over here…”_

_“That’s not so far.” Felix commented. “So let’s go.”_

_“It’s the middle of the day, there might be students in there.”_

_“Then let’s go scope it out and see how the lab works.”_

_“Maybe we can go in around lunch time.” Jisung suggested. “Surely they don’t eat in a lab?”_

_“Who knows, but let’s see what we’re working with.”_

Despite the mission, Jisung couldn’t help but look around with curiosity. He knew Earth was different from his home world, but now being on its surface, he could see just how different it really was. It seemed humans didn’t interact much with one another, just stayed with their small groups or stuck to themselves. It worked in their favor, easy to blend in and not appear suspicious. It also made it easier to watch.

Felix made sure he didn’t run into anything while he studied his surroundings. Being out in the open was less stressful, but now that they needed to enter a building they were all a bit uneasy. They weren’t in some deserted place with guards to deal with. Everyone around was an innocent civilian, and they needed to act accordingly. They entered, seeing the halls mostly empty. Hyunjin looked over the directory, seeing where they had to go.

As they headed up the bell rang, and suddenly the crowds began to fill. They kept moving, but Felix began to stumble, grabbing his head. He called to them, that something was wrong. The two others pulled him aside, trying not to draw attention.

_“It’s so loud…”_

_“What is?” Hyunjin asked. “I don’t hear anything.”_

_“Everyone…”_

_“Humans… you shouldn’t have come along.”_

_“If we get caught… as if any of you want to navigate a human mind or can.”_

_“Can’t you shut them out?” Jisung suggested._

_“It’s not that simple.”_

_“We need to move him somewhere quiet, let’s go.”_

Hyunjin helped Felix up, and went into a nearby empty classroom. Jisung made sure to lock the door and pull down the blinds so no one would come in. Felix laid down on the floor, taking in a few breathes.

_“I see why everyone hates this planet.”_

_“Yeah?” Hyunjin laughed. “Is it that bad?”_

_“Human minds are a mess, and they just have everything out in the open. I’ve never missed home this much.”_

_“Well hopefully we don’t stay that much longer.”_

_“The halls have mostly cleared out.” Jisung informed. “I think we’re good.”_

_“Are you?”_

_“Yeah.” Felix got up. “Let’s go.”_

The three cautiously stepped out, making sure there weren’t any crowds, and went to the labs. It was mostly empty, a few students still around. Although what they thought would be easy, quickly changed. There were multiple computers, so figuring out who was receiving the emails would be harder.

_“Shit…”_

_“So humans don’t have someone in charge here?” Jisung questioned. “Do they need all this tech around?”_

_“Their type of science is different than ours.” Felix said. “And they can’t store information like we do.”_

_“Sucks to be them.”_

_“What do we do?”_

_“I… let me think.” Hyunjin looked around. “The emails came here and only here… so a regular student or staff member must be involved… Felix can you check to see if the email address is familiar to any of the students here?”_

_“Looking into more human minds, fun.”_

They entered the lab, Felix making sure no one inside was really aware of their presence. He ran the email through the mess of thoughts, but it was unfamiliar to everyone present at the time. The three took a seat at one of the empty desks.

_“So now what?” Jisung asked. “Can we leave?”_

_“Others will come in here, we can examine them.”_

_“My head will possibly explode.” Felix commented. “You know that? Besides, it’s empty now, who knows how many will be in here at a time.”_

_“I doubt you’ll get overwhelmed. This is a lab, only so many can be in here.”_

_“Right… you think Changbin can figure out when the email was last accessed. Might help us out.”_

_“Good idea.”_

While on Earth, the trio were only connected with each other, long distance was harder to maintain. For the moment though, Hyunjin reached out to Changbin, asking for an update on the email, and if he had anything else to report.

_“The email was actually accessed less than an hour ago, and whoever was using it is actually still logged on.”_

_“So one of these computers-”_

_“Check the empty desks.”_

The three spread out, checking all the other active computers, and eventually Jisung stumbled upon what they were looking for. 

_“Over here!” Jisung called. “I found it.”_

_“Who’s the owner?”_

Hyunjin looked at the computers login information, seeing the name Moon Kevin. The information also stated they were a student, which brought up more questions.

_“A student… was getting these top secret emails?” Jisung questioned. “Who do they fucken know?”_

_“Now that we have a name, I can see if those around know him.” Felix said. “Just give me a moment.”_

_“So are we just going to tail this kid now or something?”_

_“It’s probably better to just learn more about him, find out if any of his associates are capable of funding alien research.”_

_“It’s kinda funny. To humans, we’re aliens, but to us, it’s the other way around…”_

_“Yeah… at least we look alike, so it’s easier to blend in.”_

“What are you guys doing?”

Someone else was suddenly next to them, backpack over their shoulder, staring. The two shared a look and then nudged Felix, who looked like he was meditating. His eyes shot open and he glared, clearly interrupted, but then focused on the other person.

“This is my desk right now.”

“We’re leaving.” Felix suddenly chimed, getting up. “Sorry, got confused, the screen wasn’t on.”

The other two glanced at Felix, confused, but they were just shoved away. Felix offered the boy a smile, and then rushed out of the lab with his companions. They got pretty far from the lab, before they stopped.

_“What was that?” Hyunjin questioned. “We could have-”_

_“There was nothing.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“That guy, that must have been Kevin but…”_

_“But what?”_

_“I couldn’t read him…”_

_“What?”_

_“He was… I couldn’t read his mind… he was blank… empty… like I was blocked off.”_

_“Is that possible?”_

_“If he’s really associated with this anonymous benefactor.” Jisung began. “Then it is possible they’ve been studying our powers… and figured somethings out…”_

_“But why would he be blocking our powers? He doesn’t know who we are? Does he?”_

_“Unless…” Felix mumbled. “He was blocking someone else… the princess.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“It means he must have constant contact with her in order to justify having this shield on at all times.”_

_“So we just follow him?”_

_“He probably already thinks we’re suspicious. We can just follow him, and our abilities won’t affect him either.”_

_“Why does it feel like we’re so close, and so far.” Jisung sighed. “We should report to the others. We do kinda have good news.”_

_“I do have more good news, at least I think it is.”_

_“What?”_

_“From the others in the room, I learned this Kevin, is a grad student, whatever that means, and that they actually work for this big corporation, Deobi Inc. This company does have a science division themselves, one of the biggest on this planet actually.”_

_“So the anonymous benefactor could be from that company?”_

_“Most likely is. The university is actually having a little charity event, a lot of the big donors will be present, such as Deobi Inc.”_

_“So we have to come back here?” Jisung whined. “Seriously?”_

_“We need to report to the others.” Hyunjin said. “It’s great we have a lead, but given everything that’s happened so far, this won’t be easy.”_

_“Tell me about it.”_


End file.
